The Girl With No Memories
by weed6661738
Summary: One day at the guild a strange girl appears at the doors and asks for help. Her request shakes the guild but by the time she wakes up she doesn't remember anything except her name. When she remembers will she be able stay? Or will the truth cause her to leave her new family behind? Still actively writing! No im not, im re-reading this a year later and cringing to hard to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't information you have to read but it's recommended if your leaving a review**

 _Hi there! This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me please. Anyways this is a story with an OC and it wont have Lucy in it. Why you ask well I think Lucy is kind of weak in my opinion and this being my first time writing a story I don't think I will be able to write someone defending her all the time because at this age Lucy only has 3 sprits. Don't get me wrong I ship Nalu but at this point I wont be including her in my story, maybe as I get more comfortable I might but at this point I wont, sorry. This story takes place when team Natsu is around 12 years old. I will do my best to read anyone's comments and I will try to be good with my grammar but in only 12 guys so cut me some slack. Oh and that's one of the reasons why I'm writing the story when they were 12 because I know what goes on in a 12 year olds mind, not a 19 year olds. This is also after Lisanna dies. Now that we got that out of the way onto the story!_

* * *

 **This story takes place BL before Lucy when team Natsu is 12**

 _Normal POV_

It was a normal day at the guild, they were currently starting their third guild brawl of the day. There was yelling, fire, ice, and no more edible cake. Although it was normal it all stopped when the guild doors creaked open. Standing there was a girl she couldn't have been more then 12, yet you could tell from the look in her eyes that she had gone through much more then any normal 12 year old girl. She was badly beaten up, she was clutching her right arm which was terribly bloody, she looked like she was on the verge of death.

She uttered two words, barley audible, she said, "Help me." Then she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

* * *

 **Time skip 2 hours**

The girl awoke to find herself in a strange room with no memories. She tried to sit up, but to no avail, her whole body screamed at her to lay back down. With an inward yelp the girl fell back onto the bed.

"You better not do that, and even if you do succeed in getting up, I wont let you leave." Suddenly the strange girl realized that she was not alone. In fact she had a sword to her throat. "So wanna tell me who you are and why your here?" The young girl looked to the left of her bed to see a scarlet haired girl, and two boys, one with salmon colored hair, and the other with black hair. The young girl just stared at the boys and the other girl.

"Now I won't ask again." The girl said looking up from eating her cake. "Who are you and why are you here at our guild!" She demanded.

"Guild?" The girl pondered the new word that had just been added to her vocabulary. "What's a guild?" The girl questioned.

"Are you kidding!" The black haired boy started. "You don't know what a guild is!" He finished causing both boys to burst out into laughter while the scarlet haired girl just gave the other girl a confused look of disbelief.

"Here, maybe you haven't heard of a guild but you have probably heard of Fairy Tail." The salmon haired boy stated calming down enough to get a sentence out but was acting little too cocky.

"Fairy-" The girl started but was soon cut off by the only other girl in the room.

"It doesn't matter if you know what a guild is, much less Fairy Tail." She paused for a moment to scowl at the boys. "Can you just tell me who you are? I'm Erza." She said noticing that trying intimidate her wasn't working she decided to do the lost puppy approach.

"Who am I?" The injured girl paused and pondered the question for a minute. "Who am I?" She said to herself deep in thought. "L..." She stopped again still thinking. "L-Luna. Oh yes that's it my name's Luna." She said pulling herself out of her thoughts.

Just as Erza was about to introduce the two boys behind her and ask her a few more questions Luna clutched her head and started breathing heavily. Erza's eyes immediately begun to fill with worry, although she didn't know why, she had only just met the girl yet she felt like family to her.

"Hey, are you okay? Erza asked removing her sword from the other girls throat. Receiving no response from Luna she stood up to move closer to her, while letting her own cake fall to the floor. By this time Luna's breathing was even heavier. Erza slowly approached the girl and put her hand on her shoulder letting her sword disappear.

The boys being ignorant started running around the room proving their ignorance. "Natsu, go get master, Grey go with him! Drag him here if you have to!" The scarlet haired girl ordered. The boys knowing that if they didn't do what they were told they would get pummeled quickly left the room. Erza attempted to calm the girl down by saying. "Hey its alright, just hang in there a bit longer." Noticing that what she was saying wasn't getting through to the girl she didn't know what her next move would be. She couldn't leave this girl alone in the room and she herself wasn't a people person. Not knowing what to do the frantic Erza started blurting out whatever came to mind. "I don't know how you feel but just hold on. Master will be here soon and he'll know what to do." Saying the only thing that came to mind Erza was out of ideas. "Damn, what's taking them so long?" She muttered underneath her breath. Just then the doors to the infirmary burst open and in walks practically the whole guild.

"I thought I told you to get master." Erza bellowed.

"We did." Natsu started.

"But Natsu was talking kind of loud so we all heard him." A strange blue flying cat finished.

Erza sighed knowing that there was nothing that she could do about it now. Instead she got back to the task at hand. She scanned the crowd of people until her eyes settled on a short white haired man. Locking eyes with the man she spoke "Master, what do what do we do?" She said gesturing to the girl on the bed still holding her head.

The man took one look at the girl and said, "She'll be fine we just have to wait till." He paused noticing how the girls fit suddenly stopped. "Till that happens." He said turning around while waving his hand leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Once he left Erza turned her attention from the now closed door to the sleeping girl. "What was that?" She muttered under her breath so no one could hear her.

* * *

 **You do not have to read this but it is highly recommended that you do read this**

 _Hi there! I'm willing to take fan suggestions so if your interested in this please write a review to answer my questions. Do you want a ship between anyone? If so who? do you want another OC? if so girl or boy and if you can a description of them would be nice. Should Luna and any other OCs have pets? If so what kind of pet? Should I change any of the original characters? That's all the questions but if you want to suggest something and it seems like a majority of people like another idea still please post your because I wont be taking a majority vote, and if I ever do then I will tell you. Thanks for your help and see you soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note not required to read**

 _Okay so this isn't gonna be too good because my story has been whipped out twice and it took me all day just to write half so I'm in a very bad mood. Anyways this is going to be another introduction chapter so sorry if you don't like that kind of stuff._

 **Back to the story so pay attention**

 **Luna's POV**

I woke up to blackness, something I know all to well.

 _Hello!_

I called out into the darkness. I listened for a minute to hear nothing, not even an echo.

 _Hello? I'm stuck out here, I don't know where I am! My name's-_

"Luna" I turned around to see where the voice came from only too see a projector and a screen. In between the projector and the screen was a chair. I walked over to the chair and just as my fingertips brushed the chair the projector turned on. The projector replayed the events from the other day. I don't know how but I found myself sitting in the chair, watching the projector. It showed Erza and the two boys.

 _Now what were those boys names again?_

I tapped my chin while watching the events play out on the screen.

 _Oh! It was Natsu and Gray! Yes those were the names!_

I announced to no one while snapping my fingers. Suddenly it showed the boys running around the room acting like idiots. This caused me to giggle.

"Luna~." Suddenly the projector turned off.

 _Again with that voice!_

"Luna?" This time everything disappeared, I found myself standing up in the middle of blackness again.

 _Help!_

I yelled into the darkness.

"Hey Luna?" When the voice spoke a bright ball of light appeared. The light cut through the darkness like a safe haven. I started sprinting towards the light. As I got closer the light started expanding. Once I reached arms length of the light I was engulfed in it.

I was once again met with darkness, but this time it was different. This time my body felt different, it felt heavier. This time I could hear things, like natural sounds, like birds chirping and wind blowing through leaves.

I opened my eyes only to be met with a blinding light. I quickly shut my eyes again.

"Luna?" It was the same voice I had heard when I was in the darkness! Except this time it sounded close, like it was right next to me. I heard a movement beside me. I felt a weird sensation on my face. I opened my eyes again except this time I did it slower. My eyes quickly got adjusted to the light. The first thing I saw was salmon colored hair. It was Natsu! He's so close, his nose is almost touching mine!

Just then he was yanked off of me. "Hey! Whaddya think your doin' flame brain!" Someone yelled. I looked to the side where the voice came from to see Natsu and Gray engaged in a fist fight. Suddenly the door to my right burst open. Standing in the doorframe was the on and only Erza.

"What's with all the ruckus! We have an injured girl trying to sleep here!" She yelled, she must have not noticed that I was awake. Erza stomped over to the boys and picked them up by the collar. The boys went from angry to scared. I don't know what it was but the whole situation made my start to laugh.

Erza, finally noticing that I was awake quickly dropped the boys and walked over to me. Without saying a word she lifted me up and out me in a wheelchair. She pushed me out of the room leaving the boys.

"Wha-" I started but was interrupted by Erza.

"Shush, don't talk. I'm taking you to master you can ask all your questions there." I was about to respond to Erza but then I noticed all the stared coming our way.

It wasn't silent but no one was really engaged in doing anything. Some were whispering. People were saying things like, "Who is that?" And, "Why is she all beaten up?" Someone even said "She is probably too weak to defend herself. She got into a fight and got her ass kicked." Hearing this made me lower my head.

*SMACK!* A sound made everyone stop talking. Even Erza stopped pushing me. I looked up at Erza only to see her staring at something. I followed her eyes to find a white haired girl scowling at a man double her size. The white haired girl spoke, cutting through the silence. "How dare you." She paused. "How dare you say something like that! You don't even know who she is, and you go around saying she's weak! Well if someone who cannot defend themselves is weak." She said in an almost whisper. "If someone who cannot defend themselves is weak then I am too!" She practically yelled at the man regaining her confidence. After about a minute of just silence the girl turned and started waling in my direction.

Everyone's eyes followed her, once she finally reached me she crouched down so we were at eye level. "Hi, I'm Mirajane but you can just call me Mira." She said cheerfully extending her hand to me.

"H-hi, I'm Luna." I answered taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Luna! How about when your finished talking with master we go out shopping. You cant just wear Erza'a clothes forever." What she said confused me, I mean I understand what she said but what I don't get is why she's being so nice, I mean we only just met.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I answered still slightly confused about the whole situation.

"Good! Now then, you and Erza should get going so we can go shopping sooner." She said while standing up.

"Gosh Mira cant you just calm down for once." Erza muttered.

"What's that Erza? Did you say you want to come too? Of course you can come! Now get going you have to get this girl to master, because the sooner we get going the better!." Mira stated cheerfully.

Erza sighed then started pushing me again. To be honest I'm actually excided of going shopping with Erza and Mira. At least I wont have to worry about getting stares from them.

A minute later we reached a door. The door wasn't anything special. It was just a plain wooden door. Erza went up and knocked on the door. We heard a "Come in!" From the other side of the door. Erza opened the door to a small office, there was a desk and a plain wooden chair. Behind the desk sat a small man doing what I think is paperwork.

The man looked up to see myself and Erza. Once he locked eyes with me he smiled. "Oh, why hello there! You must be Luna." The man said setting down his pen.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Master, I have brought her to you as requested." Erza said standing next to me.

"Oh, thank you, you may go." He said waving her off.

"Yes then." Erza said turning her back and leaving the room. Once she left the man spoke up.

"So I hear you have no memories, is that true?" I nodded in response. "Okay, that's fine. Next thing, do you know what magic is?" He asked. Again I nodded yes, although I couldn't name any type of magic I know what it is. "Okay then, do you know what this is?" The man questioned holding up small piece of paper. I shook my head no. "Well this is a special piece of paper. When you say a certain spell this paper will react in a way to your magic. If you don't have any magic then it wont do anything. I would like for you to try it." The man said handing me the paper. I took it in my hand. "No, what I want you to do is I want you to repeat after me." He paused then started again "Lumina"

"Lumina"

"Spectrica"

"Spectrica"

"Hannoa"

"Hannoa"

"Megoita"

"Megoita" I finished. For a second the paper didn't do anything then half of it turned black and the other half gold. "What does this mean?" I asked him.

"My child, you are a mage. You use powerful lost magic, you have the ability to control the shadows and the light." He answered looking up at me. "Child would you like to join our guild?"

"Fairy tail?" I questioned. The old man nodded in response. Although I didn't quite fully understand what a guild was I decided to say accept his offer, something just told me to. "Yes." I answered firmly.

The old man smiled and said "Where would you like your guild mark and what color?" The man held up a stamp with a symbol on it. Not really knowing what he meant I said, "Um, can I have it on my left shoulder blade?" I just picked the part of my body that wasn't bandaged.

"What color?" The man asked smiling.

"How about blue?" I said, I don't know why but I felt like blue represented both day and night like my magic.

The man smirked and pushed the stamp onto my shoulder. "Of course she picks blue." The man mutters.

 **Please review! There's gonna be more going on in the next chapter! I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors not recommended to read**

 _Hello guys! It's me again. I just wanted to give you guys a little update, so I want to make my chapters longer but not too long so I wanted to ask you guys for your input because that would be really helpful. Next I wanted to let you know that I did have grammar mistakes in the first and second chapter so I went back and fixed those, I also probably won't be having grammar mistakes as often anymore because for the first two chapters I wasn't writing on google docs but now I am so that'll help some. I also want to know if there should be any other ocs and if you want any ships. Lastly this is not going to be a story for girls only! I hate it when a story is only focused on romance and stuff. I am planning a time skip and stuff so you will see Lucy but she will be different. Okay I'm done rambling, now back to the story!_

 **Normal POV still in the office**

The short man removed the stamp from the girls back and smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Luna."

"Oh, thank you, uh..."

"Oh." The man chuckled. "I never introduced myself. I'm the Makarov Dreyar, master of this crazy guild. You can call me master."

"Okay… M-Master." The girl hesitated, the name sounding, just, wrong in her opinion.

Ignoring her hesitation the man asked her, "Would you like to see your guild mark young one?"

Luna nodded, obviously flustered from calling the man master. The man hopped off the desk he had been standing on and walked behind the stacks of paperwork. The girl's eyes widened in amazement, not realizing that the room was so huge until just then. After a moment of waiting the man emerged from behind the piles of paperwork lugging a mirror almost triple his size, he was really, really small.

"Here you go young lady." He announced setting the mirror down, doing his best trying to face it towards her. Although he tried it was not even close to her being able to see her reflection.

Luna rolled herself to the right some till she was sure she could see her reflection.

for a while she just stared at the reflection, not knowing who it was. This was her first time seeing herself after all. She had long light gray hair, almost white, that flowed down far enough to just touch the wheelchair, she had bangs that just brushed her long eyelashes. She had a brillant blue eye while the other one was covered by a bandage. She was wearing a black oversized shirt, which she assumed was Erza's. She had pale white skin, although it wasn't sticky pale. She was wearing small shorts which could barely be seen underneath her oversized shirt. Her legs were exposed to show that her whole left leg was bandaged, that would explain the wheelchair.

After staring at herself for a minute or two longer she heard muffled laughter from behind her. She craned her head back around to see the man she called master trying to suppress his laughter. "Geese." He started "Are you going to look at your guild mark?" He must have seen the ridiculous look on the girl's face when she was gawking at herself.

She turned back towards the mirror and said "You knew that I had never seen myself before. That's the reason why you brought this mirror out, right?"

The man silently nodded, his laugher finally stopping. Even though Luna wasn't facing the man she knew she was correct.

She twisted her back until she could see her shoulder blade. She pulled down the oversized t-shirt to reveal her guild mark that was the same color as her eye. She smiled at the mark on her back. She soon released her grip on the shirt and twisted her body back around due to the fact that it was causing her pain.

"Okay child, now that you're done gawking at yourself it's time for me to introduce you to the guild."

"O-Okay." Luna shyly stated. The man hopped off the desk that he climbed on when Luna was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, and by the way, you injuries weren't just sustained by falling out of a tree. There magic wounds, they will take longer to heal than normal wounds." The man said right before he flung open the door, not giving Luna time to ask what he had meant. "Or that's was Porlyusica said at least…" The man mumbled while walking out.

Luna quickly rolled herself out after him. It was louder in the room then when she was out there last.

Once the man reached something that looked like a bar he hopped up onto it and motioned for Luna to park herself right next to him. He took a deep breath then looked at Luna. As if he realized something he quickly breathed out and off the bar onto the floor.

He hopped up onto the armrest of the railing and tried to speak over the noise, it seemed as if everyone was currently engaged in one gigantic fight. "I'm gonna need you to sit on one of the bar stools." He spoke directly into her ear.

She wanted to ask why but instead she just slowly got up then limped over to the nearest bar stool. They were tall no it required Luna to jump to get her butt on one of the stools. As she got herself situated the man hopped off the armrest and onto the bar.

He sucked in a big breath of air then yelled "Brats!" Everyone slowly got quiet. "Hey brats guess how much paperwork I've had to do because of you!" He said holding up a piece of paper looking very angry. "Stop destroying things! Or I swear next time you will be punished!" He yelled throwing the piece of paper onto the bar and squashing it under his foot. "On another note we seem to have gotten a new member! Children this is Luna. Oh and she could probably beat any of you in a fight."

"What!" Luna yelled looking at her master, her gaze was soon drawn away from the feeling of many others glaring at her. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. Being uncomfortable with all the eyes on her she said, "Continue."

"Well back to what I was saying. Due to her I have some news I can finally tell you. I have been picking out the next participants for the next s class trials and I wasn't able to find a final member until now but with her here we now have the sixth and final member for the s class trials." He paused for emphasis. "On the roster we have Luna, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Elfman." Everyone was shocked and didn't say anything.

"Hey! Why are the only participants kids!" Someone yelled their voice ripping through the silence.

"Yeah why only them!" Someone else yelled. Soon everyone was yelling over each other while the people who were chosen just stood in their spot not moving.

"Shut it brats!" The master yelled causing everyone to shut up. "You wanna know the reason why I only picked the young ones this time, well it's because I thought it would be interesting, you see. I won't do this every time we do the s class trials but I believe that these participants can be s class mages. Now to all the participants you will have to pick one other person that is also a participant to team up with, I do not believe that any of you can become a s class mage by yourself. So that means that two people will be named s class mages this time." After a brief silence Erza started walking towards the front where Makarov was still standing. "Yes my child" He asked.

"When will the s class trials start? It wouldn't be fair if Luna's wounds aren't fully healed by the time the s class trials start." She stated not even noticing Luna's stare.

"On the contrary my dear child. Luna is still very powerful even without her wounds fully healed. Although I do understand your worry so I will set the date to two months from now rather then one, does that sound fair?" He said.

"Yes." She answered turning to Luna. "Luna, will you be my partner for the s class trials." Erza stated more than asked.

"Uh, sure." Luna answered a little taken back but at the same time relieved.

"Okay, now that we have that settled let's go shopping!" Mira said cheerfully from the front of the crowd.

The girls quickly left leaving the rest of the guild unsure of what just happened. Although they had one similar thought. _Just who is Luna?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note recommended to read**

 _Okay guys, so I am super excited because I have an awesome new OC and he will be appearing sometime soon! Like I keep saying I am taking OC requests but its first come first serve so at one point I will probably have to cut off the OC requests if I get too many, I can't have a good story overflowing with OCs, I won't be able to remember all their names! But if you have an OC in mind then send if in! If I don't like your request then I won't respond, I'm sorry but I would feel bad if I have to say, no I hate your idea. anyways back to the story!_

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

 **Sweets Shop**

We were currently sitting in a small sweets shop. I was still in complete shock due to masters announcement. After a bit of awkward silence, Erza abruptly stood up. "I'm going to get some cake, you guys want anything?" She asked.

I was about to shake my head when Mira spoke up in a cheerful voice, "Why don't you get a cake for us all to share?" She suggested. Erza simply nodded and left.

Mira and I sat there for another two or so minutes in an even more uncomfortable silence until she spoke up. "So, I was thinking, you don't have a place to stay at right?"

I looked up at her, I had never thought about where I was going to say at until now. "I guess I don't have a place to stay, that never crossed my mind." I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed! I just wanted to know so I could figure out a place to stay. I think you could live with the other girls at Fairy Heights! They happen to have a couple extra rooms, you could live there!" She exclaimed.

"Except," Someone said approaching from behind. "She doesn't have money for rent Mira. She will have to live with someone until she has enough money to pay for her own place." Erza said setting down the cake on the table.

"Right! I suppose she could live with us in our little house. Is that okay with you?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I mean she is my partner for the trials anyways." Erza said, sparing a glance in my direction.

"Well then it's settled! You'll be living with us from now on!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"N-no, I couldn't." I sputtered.

"Oh don't worry about it! It's fine!" Mira said leaning forward onto the table.

"Just accept our kindness, you don't get it a lot in this world here." Erza spoke in a monotone voice while sitting down.

I didn't really know how to respond to what Erza said. I guess I wasn't the only one though because Mira also stayed silent.

After a second of contemplating I decided to speak up. "So, why don't you guys live at Fairy Heights with the rest of the girls?"

"Well, you see… Not too long ago, Erza and I weren't necessarily, what'd you call best friends." Mira started.

"What she's trying to say is that, Mira and I didn't get along very well so they kicked us out. Neither of us being able to find an apartment building accepting young girls like ourselves. We decided that we would buy some land and build a house." Erza stated like building a house was nothing.

"You built a house!" I practically yelled.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty fun." Mira giggled.

"Wait, if you guys didn't get along, why do you guys share a home?" I questioned. I had expected Mira to respond but instead Erza said.

"I think that's a story for another time." I looked over to Mira to see her hiding her bangs.

"Yeah… Anyways, how about we get to this cake!" Mira said brightening up.

"O-okay then." I said turning towards the well-made cake sitting in front of me.

"Thank you for the food." Erza said closing her eyes and putting hers hands together then opening them and taking a bite of the marvelous cake.

"Thanks for the meal!" Mira said as well then started digging in.

I didn't really understand why they had both said it and put their hands together but I did it anyways not wanting to stand out like a sore thumb even though I know I already am. "Thanks for the food." I said quietly then took a fork full of cake and stuffed it into my mouth. I didn't even realize it but I was already going in for another bite.

* * *

 **Clothing Shop**

I was currently crammed into a small little dressing room with about a dozen different pieces of clothing to try on picked out by Mira and some other lady at the store named Hima. There wasn't anyone else in the store besides us another worker and a man. I was currently taking off a poofy white skirt with a yellow crop top.

"Are you done yet?" Hollered Mira from the couches where she was sitting.

"No, not yet!" I yelled back.

"Oh, okay. Hey Erza what about you! Hima just went to get some more clothes for you!" Mira yelled at the dressing room next to mine. Mira had forced Erza to try on some things, her motives as to why are unknown.

"Mira, I don't understand why I'm trying on clothes. You're not even gonna see them underneath my armor!" Erza shouted, her voice slightly muffled by the door.

"You know Mira, she's got a point there." I spoke loud enough that Mira could hear.

"Hey, you never know." Mira said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Suddenly I heard Erza door swing open. Expecting her to be dressed in her new outfit I peeked out to see. Instead I found Erza in her bra and underwear.

"Erza! Get back into your dressing room!" I yelled at her. I guess Erza didn't notice that she was just in her undergarments because she looked down to see herself and quickly locked herself back in her dressing room.

"Sorry.." She said muffled by the door.

"I'm back!" Sang Hima.

"What'd you get?" Mira asked.

"I know was supposed to get stuff for Erza but I found the perfect outfit for Luna instead." She said while tossing over the clothes. I tried to catch them but my inability to move my legs got in the way. Although I did get lucky and it just so happened that the stuff landed on my head. I removed the clothes from my head and looked at them

"What do you think?" Hima asked. She had given me a white strapless tank top and some denim jean-shorts. She also gave me a nice black belt and boots that folded down an inch at the top to go along with it.

"I think I'll give this one a shot." I told her through the door. Mira and Hima squealed in response.

After about five minutes of struggling to get the clothes on I was finally done. I opened the door and wheeled myself out. I guess Erza was off the hook because when I came out of the dressing room she was leaning against the couch. I didn't wait to ask them what they thought I wheeled myself to the mirror that was placed next to the door.

"I think that's the one." Hima stated quietly. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay then!" Mira said clapping her hands. "Lets buy those and we'll be on our way!"

As they were checking out I decided to go outside (this isn't modern day so there is no alarm). I took a deep breath at looked out at the town and it's people.

"Luna." Someone whispered. i snapped my head to the direction the voice came from. It was coming from a man, the same one that was in the store.

"How-" I started but was interrupted.

"I can't explain everything right now but I need to tell you some important things. You are special, very special. You are a dragon slayer, like me. My name is Skion, I know you don't remember me but I was your friend. You got hurt and I know why. You weren't ready to face him. When you remember go to the place where we first met. You can use magic but it has nothing to do with darkness, the darkness is whom you are tied to. The light is what you are. You are the light. Tell Makarov, two months from now he must use the spell to bring back your memories. He will know what to do, tell him the message is within firsts letter to the fairy keeper. You can defeat him, but you need to go go back to the other realm with me. Three months from now the portal will open and we will go back whether you want to or not. I'm so, so sorry but you will be hurt by your memories, but you will be okay. We made a promise that I intend to keep even if you have forgotten it. Goodbye and I will see you in three months time. Stay safe." A sudden gust of wind blew by and the man who called himself Skion was gone.

* * *

 **One day later**

 **In Makarov's office**

I had just finished telling master of what the man the other day said.

"I see. So you are the golden fairy in the letter." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Child. You have a treacherous path ahead of you. But remember this, you will always be my child. You will always be part of the fairy tail family." He said as if he didn't hear my question. "Now listen hear, you mustn't speak of any of this. This conversation and the conversation you had with the man. After the exams I will restore your memories, then and only then you may leave. If something happens before or during the exams you are to come directly to me. I can't have you leaving without your memories." He stated firmly.

"Okay." I said, now I was even more confused than before, but I know better then to ask questions with no chance of getting answers.

"Now child why don't you go on a mission?" He said.

"A mission?" I questioned.

"Oh my, you're even more clueless than I had imagined." He sighed. "A _mission_ is a _job_ you go on to earn _jewels_ , to survive you need _jewels_ to buy things." He exaggerated on some words.

"Oh." I said. "So that's how I earn money."

"Yes." He said.

"Now, why don't I have you go on a mission with… Hmmm… How about Erza, Gray, and Natsu?" He suggested.

"But I thought Natsu and Gray hated each other?" I said remembering what Mira said last night when she was telling me about the guild fights and how they were mostly started by those two.

"Exactly." He answered with a menacing grin.

"O-okay, I'll t-tell them." I stuttered.

"Great! Oh, and I already have one picked out." He said, his eyes sparkling.

"What mission?" I said, slightly scared about what he had picked.

"Oh, just a mission to find out who has been causing trouble at a school" He said. He suddenly snapped out of his weird stated and looked at the door. He motioned for me to open it.

When I opened the door Erza, Gray, and Natsu spilled into the room. The all scrambled to get up. Natsu was the first to talk.

"I am not going on a mission with some stripping ice cube!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey I was gonna say that you hot headed idiot!" Gray retorted.

"Oh, you will be going on that mission." Master said in a menacing tone.

Natsu simply crossed his arms in response and Gray sighed.

"Now then, since you're all here I will inform you of this mission personally." Said master getting serious. "This mission was given to me personally. It seems that someone has been causing trouble at a magic school. They don't know who it is, only that this person was a girl and they don't know what her motives are but she's been attacking female students and putting them into a coma. She was sloppy once and left a student awake long enough for them to be found and they were able to confirm that this person was indeed a girl and was using magic, she didn't know the person. It seems that this person's magic takes some time to affect someone. I want you four to go and pretend to be new exchange students at this academy. The only person that knows what you will be doing is the principle and the school nurse. Pack and get ready tonight, leave tomorrow morning. I expect you to be back by next week. If you are going to be delayed send me a notice. Erza you are in charge of this mission. Do you all understand?" He finished.

We all nodded in response.

"What about Luna, she's in a wheelchair and can't walk yet?" Erza asked.

"I will take care of that now." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just be quiet." He said. He closed his eyes and started what I could only imagine was a spell under his breath. Suddenly my body started glowing. I started feeling immense pain from all my injuries. I let out a grunt and bit my lip, trying not to scream. After about a minute of this the light started slowly fading away. I felt like I was gonna pass out and puke at the same time due to the pain but it soon subsided. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and closed my eyes. This whole entire time the other three were silent.

"What was that?" Gray finally spoke up.

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out child. I just sped up your healing process for you, I should have told you that you were about to feel those injuries triple in pain. Sorry." Master spoke.

"It' fine. Anyways, did you just say that my injuries are healed?" I questioned opening my eyes and looking at master.

"Yeah gramps, did you just say you healed her?" Natsu questioned.

"Well not quite. I didn't really do it, Luna did. I just manipulated her mind into healing herself. Although I did forget that manipulating someone into doing something to has some side effects." He said.

"Wait, so you're saying that I could heal myself without feeling that pain all the time!" I exclaimed.

"Any you could heal others." Master said.

"Woah, my magic is awesome." I said in awe of myself.

"You're right about that." Natsu said.

"Now…" Master started. "Get out. It's already nine and you guys need to leave early tomorrow." Master said shooing us out. I was about to start wheeling myself out when I realized I could walk. So instead of wheeling myself out I got up and walked with Erza all the way to the house, and man did walking feel good.

* * *

 **Author's note recommended to read**

Man did this take awhile to write. Oh and did you guys notice Skion? He's the OC I got a request to put in from Daige, shout out to him! Anyways I have nothing else to say because I have something I need to do so, till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note recommended to read**

Hi guys! I have a few updates for you guy! So the first thing is that I am beta reading so if you wanna contact me about please do. Second is that I keep leaving little plot holes and I want to apologize because I am usually so focused on what I'm going to write next that I kind of skip over major parts so you might see some stuff from past chapters come up. Third I wanna officially announce that there will be Lucy! I know yay! She will come up but she will have a different backstory. I'm sorry I tried to avoid having to write her because I knew I would end up giving her a different past and I wanted to try to avoid that but if she were in here I could make her a whole hell of a lot cooler. Last but not least, I want to let you guys know that the culture will not be Japanese, Fairy Tail doesn't usually give things a Japanese style. Okay then now that I'm done ranting onto the story!

* * *

 **Erza, Mira, and Luna's house**

 **Luna's POV**

As Erza and I entered the small little house we call home we were greeted with the wonderful smell of Mira's cooking. Although I had only had Mira's cooking once I knew that it could rival a professional. As I was taking off my boots I heard her yell from the kitchen. "Welcome back, you guys were taking forever so I ended up heading back!"

"I thought we were only in there for ten minutes?" I questioned Erza.

"We were, Mira just doesn't like to wait." She said.

"Oh." Was my simple response. After I had taken off both of my boots and put them on the shoe rack I headed to the kitchen with Erza on my heels.

"Hey Mira." I said awaiting her reaction to see me walking on my own two feet.

She turned from the stove to me "Hey Lu- woah!" She said while dropping the spatula she was holding. "Yep it's official, I'm delusional!" She continued holding up her now free hands while turning left and right. I started laughing while Erza leaned against the counter.

"No Mira, you aren't losing your mind." Erza paused. "Yet. Luna I guess has healing magic you see, master manipulated her mind into using it on herself." Erza finished.

"Oh, I see." Mira said picking up her spatula from the ground and washing it. "So does that mean you can use your powers yet Luna?" Mira asked returning to her cooking.

"Well… No, I still don't know how to use them." I said. I started contemplating whether or not I should tell them what master said my magic was. I hadn't told them my magic yesterday because as soon as I got home from that exhausting shopping trip I collapsed only to wake up the next day being dragged out along with Erza, to do some more shopping with Mira. I ended up discarding the idea of telling them until _I_ knew what my magic was.

"Oh, well thats too bad." Mira answered in her usual bright and cheerful tone which deceived the real meaning of her words.

"But we are going on a mission tomorrow." Erza started. "And we probably be gone for the whole week. Natsu and Gray will be also coming along." She finished.

"What! Master is sending those two out together! Along with Luna who doesn't even know how to use her powers! _He_ must be losing his mind." Mira said, reaching into the cupboard for something. "What is he thinking?" She muttered.

"I don't know, but he thinks pretty highly of Luna." Erza said.

"Hey, right here." I said waving my hands about.

"Well, what's the mission?" Mira asked.

"It's-" I started but was cut of by the one and only Erza.

"It was a mission informed by master in person. I don't think I need to elaborate anymore then that. This mission is confidential until it is completed." Erza spoke directly to Mira.

I thought she was being a bit harsh but Mira seemed to understand, so instead of prying she nodded.

"Well, since Luna can't use magic yet maybe you guys should go down to the sword and armor shop and get Luna something she can use incase of a fight." Mira suggested. "Dinner will take a bit anyways." She finished.

"That sounds interesting, if you're up to it Erza I'm willing to go." I said.

"Yeah, maybe I could get some new armor while I'm there too." Erza said putting some more emoting into her words then she normally does.

"That's the spirit Erza!" I yelled while roughly patting Erza on the back.

"Okay okay, thats enough. Just get your shoes on and let's get going." Erza said grinning. Mira gave an exaggerated gasp while I walked out of the kitchen to the shoe rack.

"Geese, I didn't know acting like a human could surprise you guys this much." Erza said also approaching the shoe rack.

"Well when we see the almighty Titania show emotion it truly is a once in a lifetime experience." I said jokingly.

"Titania?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, you like it? I read it while we were at lunch yesterday. I believe it meant, A Midsummer Night's Dream' Queen of the Fairies." I recalled.

"Hmmm, Queen of the Fairies… I like it" Erza smiled. "What do you think Mira!" Erza shouted.

"I like it, I think it's a Shakespearean name!" Mira yelled back. I didn't know what 'Shakespearean' was but I decided to let it be because I was too anxious to get going.

"Good! Now let's get going!" I said while opening the door.

"Okay. Bye Mira! See you in a bit!" Erza said.  
"Bye Mira! Thanks for making dinner!" I yelled to her while Erza stepped out.

"Bye! Oh and pick up some sweets for dessert on your way back!" She yelled to us as I was closing the door.

The walk to the sword and armor shop was quite peaceful actually. We walked right by the beach and the cherry blossom tree that's buds were just starting to open. The whole entire way there Erza and I also talked. Although it was more relaxed than when she acts when she was with the master she isn't as open as she was at the house earlier. I didn't really mind though, I mean, I didn't expect for the queen of fairies to be super relaxed in public after seeing how she acts in the guild.

After about a ten minute walk to the shop we finally arrived. As we entered we were greeted by the shopkeeper almost immediately.

"Why hello Miss Erza. May I ask whom this lovely lady you have here with you is." The man greeted us with a kiss on the hand for each of us. He was an older man around 50 or 60 yet he he seemed more like a butler by the way he talked.

"Hi Arnold. Meet Luna, she's a new member of Fairy Tail." Erza said gesturing to me.

"Wonderful to meet you Lady Luna. I am Arnold." He said standing up. "And may I ask what brought you here tonight?" He asked while brushing some dirt of of hi vest. Heck, he was even dressed like a butler!

"I need to get Luna here some weapons, were going on a mission and she needs something that she can use to fight with that doesn't use up magic. It also has to be small enough that she can hide it on herself." Erza stated while I just stood by her silently nodding.

"I think we have a few things that will meet your requirements. But if I may ask, are you sure that Lady Luna should be going out on a mission. It looks like she has been injured." He said. Suddenly I remember that I still had all of my bandages on. It seemed that Erza had also forgotten because she was at a loss for words.

Thinking quickly I said "Oh, these! I was just in a play before I came here, in the play the character I was had gotten very badly injured so she ended up being bandaged by her lover." It was a total lie and I be he knew it but instead he just said,

"Oh, well that seems like a very interesting play, maybe I should go see it sometime." I nodded simply in response.

"Well then my fine ladies, how about I show you some options?" He said gesturing to the swords section of the store.

"That would be great Arnold." Erza said, finally getting over the fact that she forgot.

Arnold quickly turned turned around and walked to the section of the store to which he had gestured to before. We began going through many options. We started out with simple needles then progressed to knives. None of them seemed like something I could use.

"Okay then," Arnold said after we had just blown off his last suggestion. "How about a summoning tool" Arnold suggested.

"A summoning tool?" I questioned.

"Oh, Lady Luna, do you not know what a summoning tool is?" Arnold turned around and asked a bit surprised.

"Well, no." I answered a bit embarrassed.

Arnold chuckled then spoke. "Forgive me Lady Luna, a summoning tool is a special kind of item that allows whoever is possession of it to summon an item from another place to the summoner. It takes in the summoner's magic power to summon the object." Arnold explained.

"Oh, now I get the jist of it." I said.

"Well, what kind of summoners objects do you have?" Erza asked.

"A few actually, I just got restocked Miss Erza." Arnold said gesturing to all of the accessories. "Although I did not get any clothing summoner objects."

"That's fine. Do you see anything that stands out Luna?" Erza asked.

After a bit of looking I found a beautiful golden charm bracelet. The charms were the four elements, fire, earth, water, and air, and in the middle was a small sword. I picked it up and after a bit of examining I said, "This one looks interesting." I held it up to the two for them to get a closer look.

"Ah, this one." Arnold started. "This is a nice one indeed Lady Luna. It happens to already have an item attached to it. If you're still interested in seeing it though, I can show you it." Arnold said.

"That would be great." I smiled at him. He quickly left to go get whatever the item was. After about a minute wait he returned with a sword. The sword itself was silver with a golden line running through the middle as if it were a vain. While the hilt of the sword was black.

"This one it truly an interesting one indeed." He handed me the sword. "This sword is able to take in the energy of attacks that the wielder withstands and use that energy in counter attack." Arnold explained.

"I think I like it." I said. "What do you think Erza?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter what you or I think, it depends on what the sword decides. Arnold left out that if a summoning object already has a contract with something the objects develop a mind. The objects have to accept you as well as you have to accept them." Erza stated. I stood there in utter shock.

"An object, developing a mind of its own…" I repeated.

"Oh, yes, well it seems that I forgot to mention that. Forgive me." Arnold said bowing deeply.

"N-no, it's okay. N-now get up." I stuttered.

"How kind. Thank you Lady Luna." Arnold said getting up. "Now, would you like to try summoning the sword." Arnold said quickly recovering.

"Umm, sure..." I said, not quite knowing what to expect. "What do I do?" I asked.

"Here, allow me to take the sword. I will place it out of your sights. Once I have returned out the bracelet on and say whatever comes to mind. The bracelet and the sword will hear you call out and will either accept you or reject you. If it were to accept you, you would meet it, it will tell you their name. If they were to reject you the bracelet will become hot or heavy." I handed Arnold the sword, he took it and hurried off.

He quickly returned and told me to put the bracelet on, I did as told.

I closed my eyes and said the first words that came to mind. "O' sword, I summon thee, to fight with me, not as an object but as an ally. I ask for thee to emerge from sleep to stand with me." I said. After a second or two of silence I found myself floating in a dark space.

 _Girl._ A voice spoke from seemingly nowhere.

 _Who's there!_ I called out into the darkness. I turned around to be met with the sword.

 _Girl, why did you summon me? Why do you wish to wield me?_ The sword asked. Without hesitation I answered it.

 _I came to ask you to fight along side me. You see, I have lost my memories and I don't know how to use my magic. I need to be able to fight but I can't do that alone. I came to ask for your help._

The sword was silent for a few seconds before speaking. _Child what is your name. Surely you remember that._ The sword said.

 _I am Luna, Luna of Fairy Tail._ I answered confidently. That was one of the few things I knew for sure.

 _Well then Luna of Fairy Tail, I will take you up on your offer. I will fight alongside you, under one condition._ The sword spoke.

 _Yes?_ I questioned

 _I must have access to your mind when you have summoned me._ The sword spoke in a menacing tone.

 _I will grant you access to my mind when you are summoned. Now, tell me what is your name?_ I asked.

 _Child I am the mighty sword Excalibur._ The sword answered.

Suddenly I was pulled out of the dark space and back to reality. I opened my eyes and said, "Now, I ask for your presence beside me, mighty sword Excalibur." With that a golden light shone from the sword charm of the bracelet and appeared Excalibur appeared in my hand.

 _You have summoned me Luna of Fairy Tail._ Excalibur said. And with that Erza and I bought Excalibur, grabbed the cake for Mira, and headed home to tell Mira an exciting story.

* * *

 **Authors note recommended to read**

Oh my goodness! This is amazing! I'm so happy about how this turned out, please don't get mad at me for changing history but I just couldn't think of a name for the sword then Soul Eater happened and one thing led to another and here we are. I'm so sorry. Anyways in the next chapter is going to finally be the mission and might have some action! I know you guys have waited long enough, I'm so sorry. Well I'm really bad at ending things so I'm just gonna say till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note recommended to read**

Hello peeps! I'm gonna make this brief. First, if you have any suggestions or preferences write me up! I want to make this interesting! Second, I am trying to crank out chapters fast but not too crappy, sorry if there crappy… Anyways! Thanks for listening to me blab, now I'm done!

* * *

 **Erza, Mira, and Luna's house**

 **After dinner Luna's POV**

"So, you said that you have the okay to take your bandages off, are you gonna do it?" This came from Mira. Over dinner we had talked about our story at the store and how I met Excalibur. I thought the story was gonna be much longer but it only took me five minutes to tell.

"Okay, okay." I started. "I'll take them off, just give me a second." I got up and went to get some scissors. After I had gotten said scissors I sat down on the couch and started snipping away.

I had gotten all the bandages off my legs and stomach when Erza spoke up. "So, does everything feel alright?"

"Yeah. I'm not in any pain." I answered.

"Well that's good." She replied. And just like that our brief conversation had ended.

After a bit more cutting and unwrapping I finally finished. All that was left was the little eyepatch I had on. I slowly took it off and placed it on the top of the pile of bandages. I opened my eye and blinked a few times to get used to it.

I turned to Erza and Mira. The reaction I got was unusual… Erza eyes had widened, which was saying a lot for her and Mira had gasped in surprise.

"Your, your eye!" Mira exclaimed.

"What about it?" I asked. Nothing felt wrong with my eye it felt great actually.

"It's, gold.." Erza trailed off.

At hearing this I immediately stood up to look in the mirror. What she said had been true. My eye was indeed gold, not normal. My reaction was similar to Mira's I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Suddenly everything went fuzzy and faded to black

 **Normal POV**

 **Luna's Mind**

The girl was once again met with darkness. She sighed, and began walking to look for a way out.

After a bit of walking she ran into the chair, projector and screen she had seen last time she was in this state. Knowing that a memory would most likely be revealed she decided to seat herself in said chair.

Almost as if in response the projector flickered on.

It showed a boy and a girl in the field. The boy seemed to be older by the girl by at least a year, they both seemed to be children. They were what you would call, 'Big Kids'.

 _Blue._ The boy said. He seemed to be around eight although, his face seemed obstructed, like the face of a person on the street that you try to remember but just can't.

 _Blue?_ The girl questioned in response.

 _Your eyes, they're so unusual, I mean I've seen blue eyes before but yours are somehow, different._ The boy stated, while examining the girl

The girl chuckled in response. _You're right! But watch this!_ The girl said, then she turned around. She muttered something to herself then turned around. To the boys shock, the girl's eye had turned gold.

 _Woah!_ He exclaimed, stepping back a bit. _That's so cool! Now this one's blue and this one's gold!_ He shouted.

 _I know! If I perform magic it goes gold! It also sometimes goes gold without me even noticing, but I've pretty much mastered it!_ The girl said with pride.

 _Amazing._ The boy muttered to himself poking the other girls face.

 _Hey!_ The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. _Now that's not very nice! I don't even know your name yet I you're in_ my _meadow poking_ my _face!_ She turned her back to the boy.

The boy laughed at her antics then smiled.. _Sorry for being rude. My names Skion!_ The boy said pointing to himself with his thumb.

 _Hi Skion! I'm Luna!_ The girl said mimicking the boy's actions while smiling.

 _Luna!_ The boy's eyes widened. _I didn't know_ you _were Luna!_ He exclaimed.

 _Well, thats me!_ Her smile widened.

 _Oh! I'm sorry! Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Skion, your training partner!_ The boy said.

 _Training!_ The little girl shouted. _I'm so sorry Skion! I have to go! I hope we see each other around soon!_ The little girl said running off.

The boy smiled.

The projector abruptly turned off and Luna, once again found herself within the darkness. She decided to keep walking. After a bit, Luna found the light that led her out of her mind, she gladly accepted it. This time unlike the last she was able to hold the light in her hands and let it expand around her.

* * *

 **Guild infirmary; next morning** **7:38am**

Luna awoke in the same uncomfortable bed that she had a few days ago. She groaned when she came to this realization herself and decided to see if she had obtained any wounds. When she looked down she was surprised to she no bandages but instead a girl sleeping on the edge of her bed. She had blue hair and wore a yellow dress with red outlines. She seemed to be clutching a good sized book in one of her hands.

Luna, wondering who she was and what she was doing, sleeping in what she could only assume was a very uncomfortable position, decided to shake the young girl awake.

The girl didn't seem to be a heavy sleeper, so she woke up almost immediately, although she didn't seem to be a morning person. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, while taking note that the girl was awake.

She smiled at the obviously confused girl then spoke in a groggy, yet, cheerful tone. "Hi, I'm Levy McGarden!"

"Hi, I'm Luna." Luna replied, sitting up. "How long was I out?" She questioned.

"Oh, well, Erza and Mira brought you here last night so abou-" Levy started but was soon interrupted by Luna.

"Last night!" She exclaimed. "Wait, so you mean it's tomorrow!"

"W-well, yes, I suppose." Levy said, fully awake now.

"What time is it!" Luna practically yelled at Levy.

"It-it's," Levy started, checking her watch. "It's... almost 7:40."

"7:40! My train leaves at 8:15!" Luna shouted, jumping out of bed and putting her boots on.

"Calm down! You're going to make by eardrums burst." Levy shouted.

"How long will it take me to get to the train station?" Luna asked, calming down some but still on the loud side.

"Um, well, it takes about 30 minutes to get there from here, including all the crowds." Levy said, staring at the girl. "Why, do you need to get somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah. Well then, I have to get going. Thanks Levy!" Luna said, running out the door, leaving a dust cloud in her wake.

"B-bye." Levy waved, a little bewildered about her brief encounter with Luna.

 **At the Train Station 8:07**

"Erza!" Natsu yelled waving his hand to get the girls attention, although she could spot his hair from a mile away.

"Will ya shut it you slimy lizard." Gray said, currently only wearing his pants.

'What was that you ice stripper?" Natsu said turning to Gray.

"You heard me pinky." Gray said, clashing heads with Natsu.

"Wanna go pervert!" Gray retorted.

"Droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled, causing any passersby to jump.

"Squinty eyes!" Gray screamed, losing it.

"You two wouldn't be arguing?" Erza said, finally reaching the pair. She had a deathly aura surrounding her.

"N-nope, we're doing just fine! Right buddy!" Gray said, putting his arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"A-aye!" Natsu said, resembling the blue cat.

"Hey, Natsu, wheres Happy?" Erza asked, seemingly calm, compared to what she was just a second ago.

"O-oh, Mira suggested that he not come, seeing that it was a very important mission." Natsu said, shaking Gray's arm off him.

Erza shook her head and smiled. "Well, we better tell Mira thanks when we get back, we probably couldn't have snuck a cat into a school."

"Yeah." Natsu said, obviously depressed that his companion couldn't join him.

"Anyways!" Gray started trying to lighten the mood. "Where's Luna, I thought she would be coming with you?"

Erza had tried to think of what she was going to tell the boys on her way there and she still hadn't come up with anything. "Oh yeah, right… Well, she"

"Erza! Natsu! Gray!" All three of the kids whipped their heads around to see who had yelled for them. To Erza's surprise, she was met with a sweaty and out of breath Luna.

"S-sorry I'm late." She said trying to catch her breath, she had her hands in her knees, obstructing her face.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Erza questioned, a little taken aback by the the girl being there.

"You didn't think I'd miss my first mission?" Luna said, lifting her head and smiling at the trio in front of her.

Erza gasped at the girl, noticing that her eyes were both blue, different to when she last saw them. "Y-your eyes."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked confused.

"There the same." Erza said.

"Oh, yeah." Luna said, her smile broadening.

"Whats going on?" Natsu shouted, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, could someone explain to me what's goin' on here? What's so weird about her eyes?" Gray said.

Luna took a deep breath getting ready to speak only to be interrupted by someone on a loudspeaker.

"Train 364 heading to Crocus, leaving in five minutes!" Someone yelled.

"We'll talk on the train, come on" Erza said, regaining her composure.

"What about my ticket?" Luna asked.

"It's fine, they'll make an exception for someone of Fairy Tail." Natsu stated.

"There he goes, being cocky!" Luna said as she and Erza started heading to the train.

"Hey whadda mean!" Natsu yelled, running to catch up with the two.

"Man, this is gonna be one long train ride." Gray mumbled to himself, also setting off in a jog to catch up with the others.

 **12:30 Crocus**

 **Luna's POV**

The train ride was around two hours. It was mostly filled with Natsu puking and me explaining things. I had summoned Excalibur and showed him to Gray and the half conscious Natsu. After lunch we had wondered around for a bit and got lost a couple of times due to Natsu being horrible at reading maps and not telling us. We had finally arrived at the magic school and were currently sitting in the waiting room for the principal to summon us. After about a five minute wait were instructed to enter his office.

"Hello, welcome. I am the principal of this proud school. Mr. Johnson." He spoke.

"Hello, we are wizards from Fairy Tail, we have come on a mission that was requested." Erza spoke. "I am Erza, this is Luna, that's Natsu, and he's Gray." Erza said gesturing to each of us.

"Nice to meet you, Erza, Luna, Natsu, and Gray." He smiled at us.

"The pleasure is all ours." I spoke up.

"Well, thank you all for coming. I guess I should give you a briefing." Mr. Johnson said.

"That won't be necessary. Our master has already informed us of the details." Erza spoke.

"Okay then. How about I assign you to your dorms and give you your classes. I'll also have the vice principal let you pick your uniforms and have her show you around." He said.

"That sounds okay." Erza said.

"Here are your schedules. When you get your uniforms they will also come with a ring that will be the key to your dorm." He said while handing the schedules to Erza. "I have assigned you all to the same classes."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" Erza said distributing the schedules.

"Nope, that'll be it. Ms. White should be able to take care of everything else." Mr. Johnson said.

"Okay then. We shall get going." Erza said, heading out the door.

After walking around the school for a bit with Ms. White leading the way we got to pick out our uniforms. The girls uniforms were black sailor outfits that had white highlights with a tie that's color corresponded with our magic (it works like the magic reading paper) and the choice of a black miniskirt or a skirt that stopped just below the knees. For the boys they had a black shirt and white buttons with their choice of it being long sleeve or short sleeve and black pants, they also had a tie that's color corresponded with their magic. Each person was given a white overcoat that we could wear whenever. We all also got a gold ring which had our dorm room number engraved into it. According to the vice principal if you hold it up to the metal above the door handle the door should unlock with a click.

I had chosen the black miniskirt while Erza had decided on the other skirt. My tie was yellow that faded to black while Erza's was light gray. Natsu had a long sleeved shirt while Gray had a short sleeved shirt that he had already attempted to take off twice. Natsu's tie was a reddish orange and Gray had a light blue tie.

Ms. White walked us to the boys dorms where Natsu and Gray had found out they were sharing a dorm together which didn't go over too well. We left them in their dorm room bickering while Ms. White led us to the girls dorms. Erza and I shared room 307 while the boys shared room 402. Ms. White left us to unpack our things which were very little due to us not planning on staying for the year. Erza had, I guess taken mine and her own things with her on the train still hoping that I would come. Man was I lucky. Our dorm was relatively small. It had a small kitchen for cooking, a bathroom that contained a shower, two identical bedrooms that had a small dresser, a closet and desk. There was also a little living room that had a couch against the wall, a coffee table, a bookshelf, and a door that led to the balcony.

We were soon on our way to Natsu and Gray's dorm. By this time it was already four and we decided that we would head out to an early dinner. When we reached Natsu and Gray's dorm we were happy to see that nothing was too damaged. The boys had seemed to have just thrown their stuff into their respective rooms and were currently engaged in an argument that was going nowhere. Once Erza had separated the two we headed out. We had just walked out of the gates when the bell had rung.

"I'm glad we didn't have to encounter the horde of kids that must be rushing across campus right now." I said.

"You got that right." Gray responded.

"So, what do you guys want to eat for an early dinner?" I asked.

All of them spoke at once.

"Something sweet."

"Something cold."

"Something hot."

After a bit of thought I proposed, "How about we go to a grill and then after we can get some ice cream!"

They all seemed to agree to we ended up going to a small grill place not too far into town.

After lunch we went to a small ice cream stand a little ways away.

We didn't end up doing much, I mean our mission didn't really start till tomorrow when we could start actually meet the students.

After a bit we walked back to the dorms and parted ways.

"Oh, but don't forget curfew is at 9 each night." I reminded the boys. "If you're not in your dorm by then you could get into serious trouble."

"Yeah yeah." Natsu waved me off. "Just don't go out after that time, there targeting girls anyways."

"O-okay." I said, a bit taken back at how he even remembered that.

"See you." Gray started walking away as well as Natsu, Erza also did the same, but in the opposite direction.

We'll come by your dorms at 7:45 to get you, school starts at eight you better be ready or else you'll have to deal with Erza!" I yelled after them. Their walking immediately became rigid. I just laughed at them and started walking with Erza. By this time the sun was setting, it was just about dinner so we didn't encounter any students on our path, which I was grateful for.

When Erza and I got back to the dorm we just relaxed, having a day without Mira was a relief. I ended up reading one of the books on the bookshelf while Erza cleaned her swords and armor. After a bit I had summoned Excalibur and asked Erza how to teach how to clean him. His internal monologue was very interesting to listen to. Erza and I were almost constantly in a conversation. After awhile I became tired so we decided to get ready for bed. After all, tomorrow was a big day...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Magic High School Campus**

 **7:40am**

 **Luna's POV**

Erza and I were currently walking to the boys dorm. I had been woken up at seven by Erza, much like the days at the house, she had been the first up. Yet unlike when we were at the house, Erza had slammed my door open this morning and had practically screamed at me to get up. Erza wasn't mad or anything, she was just nervous, not that she would ever tell anyone.

As we walked down the path we saw some students, most looked at us as if we were aliens. Although it didn't really bother us, after all, we were new.

Once we reached the boys dorm we walked into the lounge hoping that the boys might be waiting for us. Instead we were met with a room full of boys. Most of them didn't have any shirts on, just pajama bottoms, the rest were either fully dressed in their uniforms or had their pajama shirts on.

The entrance didn't help save us from embarrassment. Erza had kicked open the doors as if they were the guild hall doors. For a second everything was silent, no one moved an inch. Then when it finally sank in I couldn't help but let out a small squeal. "We're sorry! Please continue on with your morning!" I managed to squeak out. I quickly scanned the room for any signs of Natsu or Gray only to find no trace. By this time my face was as red as an apple. Quickly I raced out of the room, pulling Erza behind me. I raced passed all the boys in the hallways as fast as I could, encountering a few more shirtless.

Once I finally reached room 402 I didn't bother to knock, I just rushed in. Both Erza and I sat against the door for a second before looking up.

"Oh, hey Luna, Erza." Standing in front of me was a shirtless Natsu a Gray only in his underwear.

Erza stood up, "Natsu, Gray...!"

God, was today going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Cafe**

 **8:10am**

 **Luna's POV**

"You didn't have to hit us." Natsu said while rubbing his bruised cheek. We were currently sitting in a small sweets shop which was a twenty minute walk from the campus. After walking into the boy's dorm room and seeing them… Let's just say not quite ready, Erza had slapped Natsu and Gray. After five minutes of chaos (caused by Erza), she finally calmed down and ordered the boys to be ready in five minutes so we could leave to get food.

"Well you knew we were coming." Erza angrily muttered.

"I'm sorry…" I squeaked out. It seemed that I was only squeaking out apologies this morning.

"Will you guys just stop. We need to order." Gray said motioning to the waitress who was patiently waiting at our table with a pen and notepad. "I'll have an ice coffee and a fruit parfait."

"Okay." She said then scribbled something down on the paper. "And you sir?" She said looking at Natsu.

"I'll have some black coffee, bacon, and eggs." He said eagerly, completely forgetting about his bruise.

"You miss?" She said to Erza

"Coffee with cream and a cinnamon bun." She stated.

"And lastly, you young lady?" She smiled at me.

"Um, I think I'll have a coffee as well and a danish." I said, I decided I would continue the coffee trend even though I didn't really know what it was.

"Are you sure you want the coffee? It's a bit bitter." She asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I replied.

"Okay then, what kind?" She asked.

"Um, I think I'll have black." I decided I'd copy Natsu, he doesn't seem like someone to go too overboard with the sweetness or the bitterness.

"Okay~." And with that she turned around and headed for the counter.

"So, why didn't you guys knock before you came in?" Gray asked.

"Well…" As we waited for our food I had told the boys our morning, starting from when we left the dorm.

As I was finishing up the story our waitress came back with a platter full of food and drinks. "Here you go, one ice coffee, one coffee with cream, two black coffees, a cinnamon bun, a danish, a fruit parfait, bacon, and eggs." She swiftly put all of our food on the table.

Once she set down my coffee, I picked it up and took a sip. "Anything else?" She smiled at us. As soon as the hot liquid touched my tongue I spit it back into the cup.

"Yuck." I said wiping my tongue on my napkin.

"Too bitter?" She asked. I nodded in response.

"How about I bring you back a hot chocolate instead?" She asked.

"That sounds good." Erza said while smiling and rubbing my back.

"Sorry Luna, I should have told you that that's really bitter." Natsu said inbetween laughs.

"You think so?" I sent him a death glare.

"Hey don't get mad at him. You're like a year or two younger then us, how were we supposed to know that you wouldn't like coffee?" Gray said smirking.

"What! A year or two younger?" I exclaimed.

"Are you kidding, you're like a whole head shorter than all of us! And you act like a child!" Natsu said.

"I'm not a head shorter than you! And you have no room to talk about acting like a child!" I shouted at Natsu.

"Well, i guess you're right about acting like a child but see for yourself how much shorter you are." Natsu said standing up.

"Okay, fine." I muttered. Once Natsu and I were standing side by side the difference in height was finally clear, Natsu could practically rest his head on mine.

"You're kidding me!" I shouted. "Not fair… Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm that young…" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Awww, thats cute." Natsu said while ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I shouted at him and slapped his hand away. I sat down and fixed my hair back into its pigtails that Mira had showed me how to do.

"How about when the waitress gets back we ask her how old she thinks Luna is, then depending on what she says, that'll be your age." Erza said.

"Okay!" I shouted. It didn't even register the waitress had left.

Soon she returned with my hot chocolate and that's when I asked the question.

"HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table.

"What…?" She asked confused at my sudden outburst.

"What she's trying to say is," Gray started. "She wants to know how old you think she is."

"Oh," She said while setting down the hot chocolate in front of me. "I would say she is about twelve, maybe thirteen. Why do you ask?"

Everyone stared at her in shock, even myself. Deep down I thought they were right, but this women, she thought that I was actually their age, despite their height and my personality.

Why is this affecting me so much? All she said was that I'm as old as those around me. That's when I felt it, it was like I had been hit in the head with a hammer. I clutched my head, everything around me was spinning, my body felt heavy and my vision was tinted black.

"Hey, are you okay?" Erza asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I ignored her, I couldn't muster up the strength to open my mouth to speak.

"Luna." Natsu and Gray said in unison.

And black…

* * *

 **Place Unknown**

 **Time Unknown**

 **Luna's POV**

I open my eyes to be met with - yes you guessed it - blackness. Yet this time the blackness isn't the same, if that makes any since. In this blackness I don't know what's up. Where is down? Left? Right? I'm definitely not standing. I'm what you would call floating.

 _This is weird._ I state, not expecting a reply.

 _Now, why would you say that?_ Someone said. I jumped in surprise.

 _Who's there!_ I shouted.

 _Why, you didn't forget about me, did you?_ Suddenly a light appeared in front of me. The light took the shape of a sword.

Then it dawned on me. _Excalibur?_ I asked.

 _Oh, so you do remember me._ He said.

 _Do you know where we are?_ I questioned.

 _We're in between._ He answered.

 _What do you mean, in between?_ I asked

 _In, time. In, time._ He said.

 _What! I'm confused!_ I shouted at him.

 _Goodness, isn't it time you wake up already?_ Excalibur complained.

 _What! I've been here for barely five minutes. I told him._

 _This isn't the same dimension as you were just in. In some places time passes differently than others. Do you get it? Five minutes here is the equivalent to ten minutes in your normal dimension._ He stated. It already felt like school was in session.

 _How do I get out?_ I questioned.

 _You have to wait, till the time is right. You're not in your body, it has cast you out._ He said.

 _Well, why would it do that?_ I asked.

 _It might be because of your stored power, it might have became too much for you body to handle._ He told me.

 _Why would it cast me into this dimension though?_ I pryed.

 _You really want to know, don't you._ He asked.

 _Yes!_ I said.

Excalibur took, what could only be called a deep breath then started. _Alright then, every mage has magic power. Something can't come from nothing, although, magic power seems to defy that rule. But, that's not true. Every mage has a dimension where their magic power lies. For example, the celestial dimension, that is where the magic power for celestial wizards lie. Mages who use the same type of magic end up having their magic power stored in the same dimension as others._

 _But what about mages who have more than one type of magic?_ I questioned.

 _Their magic power is put into dimension where only those magics are used._ He said. _Now, may I continue?_

 _Go ahead._ I said.

 _Some mages, such as yourself, have unlocked special and powerful magic. These types of magic are known as slayer magics, you possess dragon slayer magic, there are more types of this magic such as god slayer magic and demon slayer magic. Each type of slayer magic has magic within it, such as fire, water, air, earth, and so on. Usually the slayers magic lies within a dimension, although they do have the choice to move their magic from a dimension and hold it within them. Doing that, it allows them to cast spells without having to say or do anything. Unfortunately, doing that means that one must use a lot of magic power so their body doesn't burst. It seems that you moved a small amount of power into your body to manifest and grow over time. Although it seems a cap was put, once you reached that limit, half of that magic would be moved into this dimension. You coming here means that your body had to move that magic from inside it to here so you wouldn't explode._

 _Question._ I said.

 _Yes?_ He asked.

 _How did you know I was a dragon slayer?_ I inquired.

 _I have lived a lot longer then you would think, you learn to tell the difference between magic being one big talking ball of magic yourself._ He chuckled.

I was about to say something when I noticed that my vision was getting blurry.

 _Well, it seems that your body is done transferring the magic. I guess I should say have a good day at school._ And with that Excalibur was gone, or I guess I was gone.

* * *

 **School Nurse's Office**

 **9:25am**

 **Luna'a POV**

I woke up on a bed. I sat up and looked around. It seemed that I was in a large room sectioned off by a curtain. I stood up and peaked my head outside of the curtain.

"Well hi there, you must be Miss Luna Scarlet." Someone said, the sudden voice caused me to jump. I scanned the room then my eyes landed on a blond woman dressed in white outfit.

"What?" I asked. But she seemed to not hear me because she went on.

"Your friends dropped you off about thirty minutes ago. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, I think I have a cold and it caught me off guard, that's all." I said stepping out from behind the curtain.

"Here, let me check your temperature then you can go to class." She said and waved her hand to tell me to come closer. Once I was within arms reach of her she placed her hand on my forehead. "You seem alright so I think you can go unless something else is wrong." She said writing something down on a piece of paper behind her.

"I'm feel fine but thank you for asking. Um do you happen to know where Ms, hold on." I said looking around for my bag which contained my schedule.

"Are you looking for your bag? It's right here." The nurse said and handed me my bag. "And if you're looking for _Mr._ Chambers, you go down the hall on your right, then you take a left, then another left and he's the second door on your right." She said, putting emphasis on the Mr part of Mr. Chamers.

"Okay then, I guess I'll be on my way. Thank you Ms..?" I questioned.

"Ms. X is what the kids call me." She smiled.

"Okay then, thank you Ms. X" I said as I made my way to my class.

Once I reached the door to Mr. Chambers classroom I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. It seemed as if I had just come in during a lesson because he was writing something on the board upfront.

He stopped writing and asked, "And who might you be?"

"Um, I-I'm Luna Scarlet." I said quietly, the whole room was silent, as if straining to hear me. We had decided yesterday that I would take Erza's last name because I didn't have one and the names that we came up weren't great.

It seemed that the teacher didn't hear me because he put his hand behind his ear.

"I'm Luna Scarlet!" I shouted. Suddenly the room erupted in faint whispers.

I could hear people saying, "She's so cute!" And, "Nothing like the other three." Or, "I wonder what her magic is?"

"Now, now, settle down. Crystal, would you come here please?" He said. Suddenly a girl arose from one of the two person tables.

"Hi there!" She said in a cheerful tone. "I'm Crystal, I'll be your guys' student advisor. I'll be showing you around today, if you have any questions, just ask. And nice to meet you!" She outstretched her hand.

"N-Nice to meet you." I stuttered, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Well, now that you have met Crystal, you may take a seat next to Gray there in the back. We're starting a new lesson today so you should be able to understand, today is just note taking." He said while motioning to Gray in the back. I nodded and walked to my seat in the back while Crystal walked back to her seat.

I plopped down in the seat next to Gray and took out a paper and pencil.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I said to him as I started writing down what was on the board.

"Any memories?" He asked

"Nope." I replied.

"Why are you actually taking notes?" He said changing the subject.

"Who knows, maybe they'll help." I told him.

"Okay then, take some for me too." He smirked.

"Will do." I replied.

* * *

 **Authors note recommended to read**

I'm horrible at typing as myself so I'm gonna just get to the point. I changed some stuff in the first chapter because I noticed how my times didn't match up and stuff so I fixed that. Second I really want you to review! It's so cool when authors find people willing to review someone's stuff because then we know that someone is actually taking time out of their day to read and review our stories so i really recommend doing that, if not for me then for another author. Lastly, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them, either PM me or leave a review! Thanks and until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Magic School Campus**

 **12:30**

 **Luna's POV**

"Geese, can we ever get a break?" Natsu sighed. We were currently walking to lunch with Crystal. It seemed as if everyone was especially intrigued with us. From Natsu getting asked out to Erza gaining a 'love rival'.

"Sorry, we don't usually get exchange students, but even then someone coming in the middle of the semester unannounced, we've never seen that." Crystal explained. "Plus, you guys are sure a sight for sore eyes."

"What does that mean?" I asked, not familiar with the term.

"It means that all the guys think you're hot." Gray smirked. I blushed.

"Hey, not just Luna. All of you guys are in the school's top ten." Crystal said causing Gray to shut up.

"What about you?" Erza questioned.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked confused.

"Where do you rank." Erza said. Crystal hid her face behind the lunch box she was carrying.

"Oh, look we're here!" Crystal said changing the subject.

"Where's here?" Natsu asked. He had his hands behind his head and was leaning back slightly.

"The lunch room." Crystal stated as if it were obvious.

"But we don't have any lunches." I said.

"You can buy lunches here." Crystal said motioning to the large sign above a restaurant looking place.

"But I don't have any money…" I mumbled looking down.

"Hey, we can pay for it!" Natsu said slapping my back harshly.

"No no! It's fine! I'm not even that hungry!" I said, frantically waving my arms in front of me. Unfortunately at that exact moment, much to my dismay, my stomach made a loud growling sound.

"You gotta eat something, I mean you didn't have anything for breakfast and with all that running in the morning, you must be starving." Erza stated.

"But-" I started but was interrupted.

"Come on! It's fine!" Natsu whinned.

"Alright… I surrender I guess." I smiled.

"Good, now that that's taken care of. Where are we going to sit?" Gray asked looking at all the overloaded lunch tables.

"People usually go outside to eat, but seeing as today isn't too nice, most people stayed inside." Crystal said looking around.

"Hey, who is that?" I Natsu pointing to a boy coming straight towards us.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like he's slowing down." Gray said. He was closing in on us, and fast.

"Look out!" He shouted just as he smashed into me. We were both sent to the ground, he landed on top of me, his face in my chest. On impact, the whole room went quiet.

"Ouch." He mumbled. He looked up at me from his position in my chest. It took him a second to realize where he had landed, but when he did jumped straight up. "I'm sorry!" He shouted and reached his hand out to help me get up.

"I-It's fine" I stuttered getting up. Suddenly, as if it were planned, the whole lunchroom burst into noise.

"You guys get Luna out of here, I'll take care of this one." Erza said cracking her knuckles, we could all feel the deathly aura surrounding her.

"Wh-" I started but stopped when I felt myself being dragged by Natsu and Gray.

"Trust me, you don't want to mess with her now." Natsu said, looking straight ahead.

"O-Okay." I stuttered, trying my best to stay on my feet.

Then, like at the cafe, a headache hit. It wasn't as bad as last time but it still hurt like hell. I lost my footing just as we were turning a corner. Both boys stopped and turned around to see my fragile figure. Their faces immediately filled with worry.

"Not again." Gray muttered kneeling down next to me. "Erza!" He shouted.

"It's no use, she wouldn't be able to hear you. She's still in the lunchroom taking care of that guy." Natsu said turning around. "Get her on my back, we'll get Erza then take her to the nurses."

"No, you can't do that." I said weakly.

"Why not." Gray said seriously. Both boys seemed to be very worried, but in that weird way that men worry, as if their mad. "When people see you on Natsu's back, they'll know something's wrong."

"You'll just have to avoid people. Plus, this isn't because of my memory." I told them.

"Well then what is it?" Gray asked

"Nevermind that, get me to the dorms quickly. Natsu if you're fast enough, I might be able to stay awake until then." I said then grabbed my head as a wave of pain hit.

"Okay. Gray, you should probably get Erza" Natsu said.

"Great…" He mumbled running off.

Natsu quickly picked me up and positioned me on his back, then he darted off.

When we got outside, it was raining.

"It's so c-cold." I said.

"We're almost there." Natsu said.

We soon entered the boy's dorm, and much to our luck, no one was in the lobby or halls. It was vacant for the most part. We quickly reached Natsu's room and he laid me down on the couch. He draped a blanket over me and sighed. He sat down by my feet and just waited.

"So-" He started but right then the door to the room burst open. From my spot on the couch I wasn't able to see the door but I could see all of the living room which had the same setup as my own dorm living room except the boys was a bit more messy.

Erza, Gray, and much to my surprise, Crystal walked into the room. Upon seeing my form Crystal rushed to my side.

"What happened!" She shouted taking my hand.

"Oh, well. I have a bit of a cold…" I told her.

"A cold? You've gotta be kidding me. Why didn't you take her to the nurse!" She said angrily turning to Natsu.

"Oh. Well…" He hesitated.

"Her doctor!" Erza shouted. "Her doctor… He said when this happens, just let her lay down and take it easy!" She improvised.

"Oh, really…?" Crystal asked raising an eyebrow. Gaining no response she sighed and turned back to me. "Nevermind that I guess. She needs some sleep." Crystal then blew on my face.

Suddenly, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and my headache slowly disperse. As I closed my eyes I fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Magic School Boys Dorm; Natsu and Gray's Room**

 **Next Day; 10:00am**

 **Luna's POV**

I woke to a soft nudge on my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to be woken. It seemed the person - whoever it was - didn't seem to take the hint and continued. I tried to push the hand away but as soon as I let go I found that I was once again being shaken. Getting annoyed I opened my eyes just enough to glare at my waker. Opening my eyes I was indeed,, able to identify them although they were a bit too close for comfort.

I came face to face with none other than Gray. "Ah!" I jumped only to bump foreheads with said male.

"Geese what was that for?" The ice mage asked rubbing the forming bump on his forehead.

"S-sorry…" I apologized while also cradling my forming bruise. "Why did you wake me up anyways?"

"Oh, well…" He looked off to the side. "You see… We kind of have to go to a Magic Trial…"

I looked at him puzzled and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, right. Well it's this kind of thing where mages go to, to try and decide if someone goes to jail." He explained while still not making direct eye contact.

"Why would we need to go there?" I asked, still confused.

"Crystals kind of on trial…" He paused, "And we have to testify."

"Wait, what?" I asked, stunned.

"When she put you to sleep yesterday, we had reason reason to believe that she was the one behind the attacks." He started. "So we told the principal and got permission to go through her dorm while she was in class. It didn't take us long to find a journal with her plans and some illegal magic tools. We showed them to the principal and she was immediately taken into custody. Her trial was put as top priority due to the still unconscious girls. We're actually late so we should be going. Can you go like that or do you need to go to your dorm?"

I shook my head indicating that I was fine. I was in shock at hearing all this at once. "It happened so fast…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Gray asked standing up and extending a hand.

"Nevermind." I said taking his hand. "Thanks."

"Yep. Now let's get going." Gray said heading out the door.

After an extended walk filled with idle chatter we finally reached the building which I was informed was "The Courthouse". The inside was just as plain as the outside, the walls painted a faded peach color. There was a lady at a desk which we walked up to. Gray spoke with the woman while I zoned out. She then called for a man to escort us to a room and where we were then told to wait outside. There was a loud bang and then from inside the room we could hear muffled voices begin to talk (A/N I don't know much about court stuff besides _Law and Order_ so bear with me). We were then escorted into the room and told to take a seat which was luckily near the already present Natsu and Erza. I looked around to see many unfamiliar faces although I did spot Crystal whose usually cheerful face was overrun with dispar. Soon after there was another loud bang similar to the other and everyone quieted down. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and I were each called up to the stand and bombarded with questions.

Soon after there was once again a break in which this time we were allowed to leave. We left for lunch and returned an hour later where we were informed that Crystal's fate was to be decided.

"The Jury has decided. We find the defendant guilty on all accounts. Crystal Stone is to have her magic removed immediately." Although what was more shocking than the decision was Crystal's response.

Crystal bravely stood up and faced the crowd. No emotion showing on her face. She said, "I shall now be punished for a crime I did not commit. I only wish that one day the true criminal will realize their ways were wrong and atone for their sins."

After that everything was a blur, we walked back to the dorms, gathered our things and got our reward. We got on a train and made our way back to Fairy Tail in silence. Well as close as you could get with Natsu and his motion sickness. I absentmindedly started playing with his hair due to him being sprawled out across our shared seat. Eventually the other three fell asleep due to us leaving at around 11:00pm. While staring out the window I started humming a little tune which eventually turned into singing. (The Call by Regina Spektor; here's a link from SoundCloud so hopefully my little phone readers can listen while reading as well  /reginaspektor/the-call-album-version)

 _It started out as a feeling_

 _Which then grew into a hope_

I sang quietly not wanting to disturb the others. I looked out the window recalling when I woke up and first met Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

 _Which then turned into a quiet thought_

 _Which then turned into a quiet word_

I thought about how the boys were made complete fools of and how Erza tried to calm me down. How the whole guild came into the infirmary just because they were curious.

 _And then that word grew louder and louder_

 _'Til it was a battle cry_

How Mira showed kindness to me although being a complete stranger. Master taking me in and believing in my strength even when I showed none. Erza and Mira giving me a home and making me smile.

 _I'll come back_

 _When you call me_

 _No need to say goodbye_

Even my small encounter with Levy came to mind. I thought about how Erza and the boys didn't refuse to let me accompany them on this mission and how they're always looking after me and giving me something to look forward to.

 _Just because everything's changing_

 _Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

Then a memory I wasn't quite familiar with played in my mind. A short blond women and a black haired man laughing with myself in the middle being tickled by them. Their faces, despite being blurry, showed joy and happiness.

 _All you can do is try to know_

 _Who your friends are as you head off to the war_

My mind flashed to a young white haired boy who was splashing water at me while I splashed back. He seemed to be fully clothed so I assumed that we were playing outside in a pond of some type.

 _Pick a star on the dark horizon_

 _And follow the light_

In this memory it seemed to be night and multiple hands were pointing towards the sky while the smoke of a campfire rose up not too far off.

 _You'll come back_

 _When it's over_

 _No need to say goodbye_

This time I seemed to be leaning on a piano with a guitar in my hands looking at the same white haired boy who seemed to be doing a duet with myself. He looked older than he was in the last memory and seemed more mature.

 _You'll come back_

 _When it's over_

 _No need to say goodbye_

My thoughts then went to the three people who I couldn't identify sitting around a large table with me eating a dinner. They all seemed to be having a good time.

 _Now, we're back to the beginning_

 _It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

I was again eating yet this time it was outside with Mira, Erza, Natsu, and Gray. It was the picnic that Mira and I had prepared as a little thank you.

 _But just because they can't feel it too_

 _Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

The memory continued and Natsu and Gray began to throw food with Erza soon joining in along with Mira. I ended up getting hit in the face with some salad to which I laughed at.

 _Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

 _'Til they're before your eyes_

At this point the memories had stopped and I was smiling while singing. I probably looked like a idiot singing to a window with a crazy grin on my face but I didn't care.

 _You'll come back_

 _When they call you_

 _No need to say goodbye_

I turned back to the group, still singing, and just took a moment to silently thank them.

 _You'll come back_

 _When they call you_

 _No need to say goodbye_

I may not know how I know that song but I will never forget it. I soon drifted off into sleep leaning my head against the window with my hands resting in Natsu's hair.


End file.
